Love is a True Mystery
by Streetdog
Summary: Meaghan and her childhood friend Colleen, must adjust to their new life in London. But after somw twists and turns and the past coming back to haunt them, this adjusting stuff will be much harder than anyone would have thought. Edited! Sherlock/OC John/OC no slash. rated T for languguage and to be safe. Rating might change. post Reichenbach


**Okay, so I'm re-thinking this story. And I came up with a few ideas that I and some others that I have consulted with, feel that it will be much better and much more original than it once was. I'm using the same characters and back stories, but throwing in a few twists. It's mostly because I feel that this story was sounding like a typical "Run into each other on street and fall in love even though you had a rough past" kind of story. And personally I don't want that. **

**So here you go, new, fresh and twisted. **

**I don't own Sherlock characters, I own only my OC's. **

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

The flashes of red and blue could be seen from blocks away. paramedics carrying a freshly killed body into one of two ambulances on scene. The policemen asking questions to a couple who had called them. And a girl with an orange blanket wrapped around her, sitting on the back of the second ambulance. She couldn't understand how she had not seen this coming. She didn't even notice the man coming up to her to ask questions. She still had questions herself. Like how could all of this started with just a spilt cup of coffee and a man at a coffee shop?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Earlier that day... xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes! Success!" the young woman cheered in victory as she finally, after nearly an hour, got the TV and cable to work. She then proceeded to stand up and start a victory dance which consisted of moving her arms in a clockwise motion and her hips to go counterclockwise.

"You've should have done the Shipoopi." laughed a second young lady as she entered the livingroom.

"I thought about it. But then I realized that I don't remember how to do it."

"Ha! Yeah well, I'm going out for some coffee." the young lady said as she tied her red hair up in a messy bun "Wanna come?"

"No thanks Meaghan. Think I'll just chill out here and finish unpacking."

"You. Colleen. Unpacking. Today?" Meaghan raised an eyebrow at her dear friend

"Yeah you're right. I'll probably just sit here and take a nap." Colleen smiled up at Meaghan.

"Now that sounds more like you." Meaghan joked and moved across the room to grab her coat and walked out the door.

Soon Meaghan founded herself in front of a small café about three blocks away from her new apartment. It felt cozy, with its warm orange walls and the smell of coffees and baked goods filling the air. It's not really the type of place you would expect to meet a serial killer. But as the saying goes, anything can happen.

As Meaghan waited in line for her coffee, she noticed a man sitting at one of few tables over in the far corner staring at her. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. He wore a blue golf shirt with dark pants. He sat there texting (or pretending to be texting) and continuously glanced up at Meaghan.

Once Meaghan received her coffee she immediately left the shop in hopes that this man wouldn't follow her. She turned around a few times, looking back and didn't see the man from the café. Meaghan sighed in relief as soon as her apartment building came into sight. Suddenly, she felt a hand flew to her mouth and a strong-arm go across her stomach dragging her back into an alley. There in the alley awaited a white van with tinted windows so you couldn't see through them on the outside.

On the sidewalk lied spilt coffee and Meaghan's mobile phone.

Meaghan woke up with her head pounding. That's when she realized that she had passed out. Meaghan looked around for any sign of where she might be. unfortunately the room was fairly dark and smelled of mold and mildew. So obviously a place where is cool and easily can be damp, like a basement perhaps? The sound of horror pierced Meaghan's ears, a blood chilling scream.

Meaghan followed the screams to what must have been a door. She felt around for a door handle, but not was to be found. Meaghan moved to a spot where, a very fine crack. Very fine but not too fine where it was impossible to see, but it did make it difficult. And what she did see was absolutely horrifying.

Blood, there was blood everywhere. The owner of the piercing screams was a woman, a little older than Meaghan, but still young enough to say she had her whole life ahead of her. She was being stabbed and suffocated. Meaghan knew she has to do something before that poor girl dies.

In the dimly lit room she felt and tried to find something she could use as a weapon. She felt around on her hands and knees and could feel a thing. That is until she came across a stinging feeling in her right hand. She came across a long shard of broken glass, that had just sliced her hand. _Perfect. _She thought _That will do._ All she has to do now is wait for the door to open.

In what seemed like an eternity, finally, the light suddenly spilt into the dimly lit room. Alerting that the door with no handle had opened. Meaghan stood behind where the door would meet the wall if it were opened all the way. Hiding herself from the intruder with glass in hand. The man walked in and when she had the chance she was waiting for and made a run for it.

The man however, ran after Meaghan. And even though Meaghan was fast, the man was just so slightly faster. (Most likely because he's taller than she.) The man caught up with her at the other side of the lit room. It was surprizing that neither of them had slipped on the blood that covered the floor. It really was a gruesome scene but right now, Meaghan is trying to not become that.

The tall man grabbed her and she struck him in the crook of his neck. He dropped her in pain and Meaghan ran up the stair in a hurry to find the exit. instead she ran into a man. A tall man. She tried to fight him but he wouldn't let go of her and only after a few moments did he speak in a deep baritone voice.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. Look," He said taking out a police badge "see, I'm with the police."

That was when Meaghan looked up at the man. He had dark curly hair and bright grey eyes. Meaghan looked over behind him to see flashing red and blue lights. Policemen taking away a man in handcuffs which Meaghan recognized as the man from the café. She looked back up at him and nodded.

* * *

And so here she is. In the middle of all of this. Her mind in a daze and is in no mood to being questioned by an officer. She had been ignoring the police officer for a few minutes now. Though not entirely on purpose, but still just couldn't help the shock that she was in.

"Anderson do leave this poor creature alone. She has been through enough today without your voice making her go into further shock." Meaghan's head popped up to the familiar baritone voice. Anderson grumbled something about a 'freak' and stood to walk back over to the scene.

The man walked over to Meaghan and pulled out his hand. "Sherlock Holmes." He said trying to be pleasant. (you could tell)

"Meaghan Caine." Meaghan said taking her wrapped right hand and shaking his as best she could. "Wait, you're badge said Lestrade."

"Meaghan!" Cried a young woman squeaked. Of course Meaghan would recognize that voice anywhere. "Meaghan, are you okay? Oh my God if anything had happened to you.."

"I'm fine Colleen, really." Meaghan reassured her friend

Meaghan looked back to where that Sherlock fellow stood, but he was out of sight.

"Come on, let's go. I talked to the inspector and he said you can go home tonight, but you need to stop by tomorrow for a few questions."

"Thanks Brunswick." Meaghan said with a small smile.

* * *

**So what do you think of it now? iI it better or worse? Please let me know what you people think of it! Review or PM me. If you have any comments at all, please feel free to Review or PM me! All comments, mean, constructive or encouraging will be appreaciated! Thanks! **


End file.
